Selene
Selene is the mystery girl, a prisoner of the null void with no recollection of who she was. She is manipulated by Mrs. Madame of the Null Void, and is sent to hunt down Buster and Cannon. After probing their minds, she realizes that she's been lied to, and joins them. Biography Selene's backstory remains a complete mystery. What is known, is that she is part human, and possesses the 'spark' that most later offspring of Anodites possess. Mrs. Madame finds her, and decides to use Selene to kill Buster and Cannon. Mrs. Madame also sends her minion, Pike to join her. Of course, this backfires, as Selene manages to beat buster, but finds out that Buster and Cannon are good. She joins their team, to help find out who she is. Personality Selene is confused. About her origins, just who she is and what she's supposed to bring to the world. She wants to make the most out of her life, no matter who she is. She enjoys having fun, and being a free spirit, who doesn't get to care about the humans. As much as she is human, she doesn't act like at first. She's so closed off from the human race that she doesn't acknowledge being half human. Selene just doesn't understand. As much as she's confused, Selene is also very kind-hearted. She has a strong sense of justice and belief, but especially hates when others are picked on for being different. Despite this, she has a very blunt sense of justice; there is no 'in between' in her world. People are either heroes or they're villains. Appearance Selene at first appears in her Anodite form. Although most Anodites are purple, her form is a much lighter, fuchsia-pink color. She is humanoid-shaped, with long tendrils that form hair. While she is humanoid, she possesses no visible ears, or noses, or lips. Selene then gets a new outfit. She gets a black short-sleeved shirt that reads "heroine" in red paint, which also reveals her stomach. Selene gets navy blue jeans with a pair of black boots, and a rose-gold bracelet. Her hair is a deep black, tied up in a ponytail. Selene's ethnicity is likely Mexican-American. Powers and Abilities 'Powers/Abilities' Selene possesses almost all of the Anodites' abilities. She possesses the powerful to manipulate 'life energy', also known as "mana". This allows her to create constructs, or even fire energy blasts. This is even stronger when in her true form, which allows her to take in mana from everything. When in her true form, she can survive in space, teleport herself and others, or even manipulate reality on a 'light' scale. Selene can perform various telepathic abilities, which also gives her the ability to make telekinetic constructs. 'Weaknesses' Selene has trouble when trying to use her clairvoyant ability. This causes her to see visions of the past, and flashes, which cause her great pain. Trivia *Selene was based off of an old Fusionfall character. Category:Anodites Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Buster and Cannon Category:MercilessOne Category:Energy Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Human Females Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Pink Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Characters Category:Telepathics Category:Hybrids